Essential
by Flirti Monki
Summary: *COMPLETE*It's Harry, Hermione, and Ron's 5th year and there is love in the air...h/hr r/l s/g and viktor i'll come in da pic soon but dun wry still h h/r! R and R....PLEASE! Oh yeh I forgot to mention I suck at summaries!
1. Platform 9 34

****

*Big bright light shows up* "I own nothing I tell you! NOTHING…except the computer I am using" 

Essential

Once again Harry Potter found himself on Platform 9 ¾ waiting for the Hogwarts Express to come and take him to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry had been living with his godfather Sirius Black, ofcourse now that his name was cleared. It was the best summer of Harry's life, spending quality time with his godfather and not with those idiotic Dursleys. Harry was looking all over the train station to see if Hermione or Ron had shown up yet. The three of them had been best friends since their 1st year at Hogwarts. They had been through everything together, trolls, Basilik, dementors, and even Voldemort, better known as "You know who." Suddenly Harry felt a light tap on his shoulder. Slowly he turned around to see that he was staring at a pair of golden-chestnut eyes. "Hermione…" stated Harry. Yes indeed it was Hermione, but she had changed a lot during the summer. Her hair was now curly and silky, meeting down to her shoulders, and she had the perfect curves moving down her body. She had grown into woman. Hermione seemed to be going into a dream when she saw Harry too. He wasn't the scrawny and skinny boy she had known anymore. He had muscles and his eyes were now a perfect emerald green. His glasses had changed too, into a more modern look. Hermione decided to stop looking at him like that. 'Come on Mione, get yourself together he's your best friend.' 

"So, Harry how was your summer? Had fun with Sirius?" asked Hermione. "I had lots of fun with Sirius, thanks for asking, and how about you? You spent most of your summer with Krum didn't you?" Last year Hermione had gotten her first boyfriend. It was 4th year and Viktor Krum had fallen for Hermione and asked her to be his girl friend. Hermione seemed kind of awkward to that question. "Well Harry, I had a great summer and yes it is true that I went to see Krum in Bulgaria for a while…I broke up with him though because I realized that I didn't feel the same way he felt about me. But on the upside I spent a wonderful time at home in London catching up with my muggle friends!" Harry beamed of joy to the thought of Hermione and Krum not together anymore, though he didn't know why. "Where's Ron?" asked Hermione. Suddenly as if that question was made to be asked, Ron arrived and as Hermione and Harry he to had changed over the summer break. Ron was know 5'9 and his red hair had become a little darker, his blue eyes had become a piercing aqua blue and his freckles were know a better color that mixed in with his hair. He like Harry had become handsome. (A/N: Rupert and Dan are so cute! Just needed to say it!J ) "Ron!" said Harry as he flew into his best friends' arms for a hug. Hermione was also very happy to see Ron. Ron had had a crush on Hermione last year, but he got over it over the summer. "It was just a little crush…no biggee!" Were Ron's words on the matter. "Mione!" said Ron. "Come give your favorite guy a hug!" Hermione did so. She was so happy to see Harry and Ron again. 5th year was starting and the three of them had optimistic feelings on what this year would bring them. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron had gotten a compartment in the train. Ginny was also very happy to see Hermione and Harry. Ginny had gotten over her crush on Harry in the beginning of last year and now had a new crush that everyone was asking her who he was. Ginny was extremely happy to see Hermione again. Mione was sort of a big sister to Ginny, being the only one other girl in the Weasley family was tough, but she had Hermione to look up to. Suddenly, the doors of the compartment burst open and in came Malfoy with his two bodyguards. Crabbe and Goyle. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? The dynamic trio and the pathetic little sister? And wow Granger! It's nice to see that you have finally gotten into your looks! We have all been waiting for that one! Though unfortunately all that effort that you put in was done for nothing because to me you're still a filthy Mudblood and there is no way that I could be seduced by you. Sorry to shatter your dreams." Harry was now enraged and started heading near Malfoy to punch him right in the face. "WOW Potter! I know that the only thing you want right now is to defend you're stupid little girlfriend here, but unfortunately I have better things to do then fight you. Say where would I be able to find Lavender Brown?" asked Malfoy. " I don't know why?" asked Ron. Malfoy just smirked at Ron and left the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle right behind him. "What do you think he meant about that?" asked Ginny. "I don't know…" said Hermione.

Finally the train came to stop at Hogsmeade Station. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had gotten off the train and directly went to say hi to Hagrid. Hagrid was sort of a mentor for Harry. Helping him and his friends all the time, Hagrid was loved by everyone except the Slytherins who had a deep hatred for the sweet and caring giant. "Arry!" exclaimed Hagrid. "How r y'all?! Well I better go call the first years!" Ron loved seeing the faces of the first years get off the train. It made him remember of how good and bloody frightening it was to be a first year. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had found a horseless carriage where they could sit in for the ride up to Hogwarts. They had to share one with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Lavender and Hermione were great great friends, though unfortunately Hermione had never liked Parvati. Parvati Patil was a pretty 15 year old girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Parvati has a twin Padma in Ravenclaw. Lavender Brown on the other hand was known as the most popular and beautiful girl in Gryffindor. She wasn't you're typical popular girl though, she was nice, sweet, funny, and most of all always hyper. Lavender or better known as 'Lav' by her friends, has dirty blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. "Mione!" exclaimed Lavender, happy to see her friend. "Look at you! You're so beautiful with your hair like that!" Hermione was extremely happy that Lavender had noticed how much she had changed. Mione though had wanted to ask Lav if Malfoy had done anything to her. "Hey Lav, did Malfoy annoy you on the train?" To that question Ron and Harry turned to listen attentively to the conversation the girls were having. "Actually, he did. He came into Vati (Parvati) and my compartment. He started making fun of Parvati, Seamus, and Dean who were also in the compartment with us. But he kept an eye on me the whole time like if I were a Victoria's Secret model! He had that sly sexy grin on his face that I know always means trouble. And then he left." Lavender had finished explaining and noticed that Ron was staring at her. "Ron?" she asked. "Yes?" Ron answered. "Do I have anything on my face, you were staring at me" Lavender asked again "Oh no no no I was just listening to what you have to say, Malfoy is such a bloody prat! Warn me if he ever does anything to you ok?" asked Ron with a very concerned look on his face. "I will, thanks for caring so much, it means a lot to me." Finally after that long ride, all the students had gotten to Hogwarts. It was the beginning of a New Year for the trio and they were not going to let it slide without importance. They were going to enjoy every moment that they could here, at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

****

End of first chapter! Please read and review it means a lot to an author!!!!


	2. Meeting in the Common Room

****

"I own nothing I tell you, NOTHING…except maybe the computer..."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had now entered the Great Hall and were all sitting at the Gryffindor table. The Sorting Ceremony went on and Dumbledore gave his usual speech. There were 7 kids entering the Gryffindor House, 6 kids entering the Hufflepuff House, 3 kids entering the Ravenclaw House, and 6 kids entering the Slytherin house. Everybody got in to conversation in the Great Hall. Friends were happy to see each other again, boyfriends and girlfriends were snogging innocently, hell it was a happy evening. Harry was extremely happy to hear the news that Oliver Wood, Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain, was now teaching at Hogwarts as the Flying Professor. Oliver had graduated two years ago, which made him 19 years old. Hermione and Lavender were in full conversation about each other's summers. "So Hermione! Meet any boy this summer that met your eye?" asked Lavender. Harry suddenly perked his head up to listen more attentively to the conversation the girls were having. "Actually Lav, since the break up with Viktor, I haven't really had the time to think about boys. I mean, half of my summer was ruined in Bulgaria, though the country is truly beautiful, and the other half I spent with all my girl friends back in London." Said Hermione. Harry was relieved though he didn't understand why. Across the hall Draco Malfoy was staring. And not just staring out in the air but at Lavender. Lavender suddenly noticing Draco look at her felt very uneasy. Ron noticed Lavenders awkward behavior and turned around to be staring straight into Malfoy's eyes and mouthing to him to stop what he was doing or else. Malfoy had got the message and decided, finally, to stop. "Thanks Ron" exclaimed Lavender. "Your welcome" he responded. "So Ickle Ronniekins" (A/N: Spelling?) started Fred. "Deciding to get a girl friend this year?" Fred had been going out with Angelina Johnson, one of Gryffindor's chasers, for a year now. " I don't think that's any of you're business, my dear brother. But if I was planning to get one I sure as hell wouldn't tell you." Ron exclaimed. Lavender couldn't help but giggle at the brothers. "WHAT?!" Fred and Ron yelled at the same time. "Nothing, nothing at all…" Lavender said. Dinner was now over and the prefects from every one of the houses were leading the first years to their designed common rooms. 

That night Harry, Hermione, and Ron didn't feel like going up to bed. They just decided to stay downstairs in the common room and watch the fire fade away in the fireplace. "I can't believe were back" started Hermione. "I mean can you believe that it was only 2 months ago that we parted. It feels like we never left." Harry had remembered the day they left 2 months ago. It was the 14 of July and Hermione had kissed him on the cheek to say goodbye. Harry had replayed that kiss in his mind that whole day. "I know what you mean," said Ron. "Going back to the Burrow was great but it seemed like a week instead of 2 months. Fred and George were bugging me so much during the summer!" "Oh poor you" said a sarcastic Harry. "I spent a great summer with Sirius, I mean I learned new things about my parents every single day. Also Cho had written to me. She wanted me to go to Cedric's funeral with her. And I did. I owed it to her and I owed it to Cedric, and myself. Then a week after the funeral she asked me to go have dinner with her, reluctantly I went, because I didn't really like her anymore, and she put a move on me! It was priceless! I know I am being a Jerk saying this, but she tried to kiss me, and she actually did and man does she kiss well…ANYHOW!" As Harry said this Hermione felt as if she had a snake crawling up her back. She was envious with jealousy that Cho had kissed her Harry! HER HARRY! 'Wait Mione, he isn't yours and he never was, stop thinking like this, he's your best friend, he doesn't think of you that way, and you don't either!' But Hermione wasn't sure about that. She just wasn't sure. Ron on the other hand was laughing. "Oh man! Cho putting a move on you! Such a Kodak Moment! (A/N: "Click!" took a picture! Hehehe) well at least she got over it. She did get over it right Harry?" "I don't know Ron, I hope she has because I really don't think of her that way at all anymore." Harry, Mione, and Ron had all shut up now, and were just sitting there watching the fire. Suddenly Parvati and Lavender came running down the stairs. "Hi Ron!" exclaimed Parvati. She went up to his side. "It's so great to see you! Have you been working out?" Hermione gave Ron the 'she is so flirting with you hahahaha' look. Ron moved away and stood up. Harry and Hermione were on the floor laughing so hard that they didn't even notice that they were holding each other's hands. When their laughter stopped Harry and Hermione noticed their hands together and they blushed furiously. Lavender was staring at Ron and he at her. Parvati stood up and chucked Ron's arm. "Goodnight" she said. Parvati went running up the stairs back to the girls' dorm. "Since when does Parvati like you Ron?" asked Mione. "She doesn't." Lavender said plainly. "Katie Bell dared her to go down stairs and flirt with Ron…so she did and to make sure it actually happened I had to go down stairs with her to be the witness. I hate dares like that they are so gay! There are A LOT of better dare's out in the world! Well I have to go back upstairs goodnight Harry, Mione, Ron" Lav went to kiss both boys on the cheek before she ran back up the stairs. "That was weird." Said Harry. "Yes it was." Said Ron, who was blushing as red as a rose, and who had an immense smile on his face. 


	3. Realizations

****

"I own nothing I tell you NOTHING…except maybe the computer I am using!"

Essential, Chapter 3

Harry and Ron had woken up and got dressed for their 1st day of class. Both of them went down stairs to the common room to see an already awoken Hermione. "I have been waiting for you two for HALF AN HOUR!" Hermione yelled. Ron and Harry just laughed. This was typical of Hermione. She was always up at 5:30 in the morning and ready to go by 7:00. "Lets go eat I'm starving!" Said Ron. "Sorry to break it to you Ron, but your ALWAYS hungry!" laughed Harry. The three of them went down to the Great Hall for a great breakfast. All the students had gotten their schedules. "Potions with Slytherin, Flying with Slytherin, Divination with Slytherins, and Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin!" yelled an exasperated Ron. "We only have Transfiguration, Herbology, and Magical History without those ass holes." Said Harry. All Gryffindor 5th years were complaining about their schedules. "There is one upside guys look!" Said Hermione. "Today we have a double class of flying with Wood!" Harry was beaming! He was just so excited to see Oliver again. Rumor had it that Oliver was seeing Gryffindor's Alicia Spinett. The rumor is pretty believable considering that she was and is on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Chaser, and she is only two years younger than Wood. Which makes her a 7th year. "Well I hope Alicia and Wood are going out" started Lavender, "they would flirt so much on the field and they would look perfectly smashing together!" Unfortunately first class was potions…with Slytherins.

"Welcome back all of you, I hope you have done your assignments over the vacation or else you will be lost and I assure you that 10-50 points will be taken away from your house." It was usual for Professor Snape to start his classes by being as annoying as ever and taking away points wherever he could. Snape hates Gryffindors and loves Slytherins, just because he is the head of that house. Luckily for the Gryffindors they only got 30 points taken away from them this class. 10 or Neville for breaking his cauldron…once again, 5 for Lavender for doodling on her notebook, (A/N: Wonder what she was doodling how about I love SOVS **cough** Ron **cough**) 10 for Harry for giving the wrong answer, and 5 for Ron for just not paying attention. All the Gryffindors 5th years were happy to be out of that 'hell hole' as Dean Thomas called it. " I fucking hate Snape!" said Lavender to Seamus. He and her had gone out in 4th year but then they realized they were best friends instead of lovers. "I do too! I mean he'll take away points for sneezing! I really would want to punch him out some day" Seamus said. Finally, Flying Lessons had come along. "Welcome to Flying," started Wood. "I know that ALL of you know me as Gryffindor's best captain Oliver Wood, but now that I have graduated I will be known as the best Flying Teacher!" All the Gryffindors laughed. "What Harry? Don't believe me? How bout you Ron? Seamus? Neville? Dean?" asked Oliver. "How can Alicia go out with someone as conceited as you!" said Lavender jokingly. "It's no point of hiding it anymore how many people know that I am going out with Alicia?" asked Wood. All the students raised their hands and burst into an uncontrollable laughter. Hermione was even laughing so hard that she fell on Harry, accidentally. (A/N: Accidentally…please!) All the students stopped laughing when they saw Hermione in Harry's arms on the ground. "Hermione and Harry! This is flying lessons not snogging lessons!" exclaimed Wood. Hermione got up quickly and blushed. "I fell!" "Sure you did" started Malfoy, "and Britney Spears isn't ALL fake!" Luckily the class was over before Malfoy could start making fun of Hermione and Harry. 

It was finally lunch now and all the students only had one class left. For the Gryffindors and Slytherins it was Divination. The only one who had a different schedule was Hermione who had Muggle Studies. Hermione hated deeply the class of Divination so asked to get changed to Muggle Studies. "Yes! Divination is next! Professor Trelawney is such an inspiration!" squealed Lavender and Parvati. "Not really, I think her class is a big load of rubbish! I mean there is NOT one class that I pass with her where she doesn't mention I am going to die" Harry stated. Reluctantly Harry and Ron went to Divination. As usual Pr. Trelawney was there at her desk telling every student to go to one of the little round table and get seated. Her class was pretty incredible. The students sat on little fluffy cushions and there was a sweet aroma in the air. "Today class we are going to start with Tarot cards" started Trelawney. "Lavender will you please come up so I can show the class a demonstration" Lavender did as she was instructed and let Trelawney do the Magic. "Oh! This is quite surprising! It says here in the cards that you will have a long and good life…A ROMANCE! With a certain boy in this class! That will lead to many tears but also many great and enchanting moments…the cards say he is 'the one' " Lavender was shocked by these readings. "Harry you come up now please" instructed the professor. "Watch her predict your death Harry." Said Ron jokingly. Harry went up to Trelawney and let her do the magic just as Lavender did. "It says here that you will live a Romance with a girl in this school, you already know her, and…MR. POTTER! YOU WILL UNFORTUNATELY DIE BEFORE YOU GET TO TELL THIS GIRL HOW YOU TRULY FEEL ABOUT HER!" The whole class laughed. It was so predictable that Trelawney was going to preview Harry's death that it became a real joke for all the Gryffindors. At the end of class Lavender, Harry, and Ron were walking towards the common room before they got stopped once again by Malfoy. "So Lavender," started Malfoy, 'Who knew that you and me would have a romance and I would end up being the man of you're dreams. I mean it is true that we would be perfect for each other. Pure Bloods, respectable families, good looks, and I'm sure you're as good as me in bed too…" Malfoy brushed his hand against Lav's cheek. Lavender flinched. "Let go of me!" she said, but Malfoy wouldn't. Harry and Ron got on top of Malfoy and started pushing him away from Lavender. 'Don't you ever come near her again do you hear me!" said Harry. Malfoy was just walking and chuckling at himself. Lavender ran into the common room followed by Ron and Harry. She collapsed on the couch and started crying on Hermione's shoulder. "Lav, what's wrong?!" asked a concerned Hermione. "Malfoy harassed her out in the hall two minutes ago." Stated Harry. "HE'S SUCH A GIT I HATE HIM!" Cried Lavender. "Ron take Lavender upstairs and stay with her all right?" Said Harry. Ron did as he was instructed. Harry and Hermione were left alone in the common room. "I can't believe Malfoy did that to Lavender I was there and it was horrible I don't know what I would of done if it had been you…" exclaimed Harry, "I would of probably tried to kill him, no one messes with you…ever" Hermione was touched by what Harry had just said. Harry cared about her. It made Mione feel good and loved. Hermione moved onto Harry's side and looked straight into his eyes. "You would've protected me? Really?" asked Hermione. 'I would never let any one hurt you…ever. If anything every happened to you I would probably stop living" said Harry. "I love you" said Hermione. "I love you too" said Harry. Hermione laid her head on Harry's chest and stayed there thinking. 'He probably thinks I love him in the friend way…but I do love him in that way don't I?' thought Hermione. 'She probably thinks I lover her in the friend way…but I do lover her in the friend way don't I?' Thought Harry. They both laid there the whole night, falling asleep in each others arms.


	4. KRUMmy news

****

"I own nothing, NOTHING I tell you!…except maybe the computer I am using?"

Essential, Chapter 4

It was now morning and Hermione had woke up. 'Holy Shit! I can't believe I spent the whole night in Harry's arms! This is wrong so wrong…than why do I feel so content and why do I feel like I would want to spend an eternity in his arms' Hermione decided to put these thoughts to the back of her head. Suddenly, Harry had woken up, "Good morning," he started, "did we spend the whole night here?" Hermione nodded and told Harry she was off to take a shower. Once Hermione had reached her dorm she noticed Lavender with her mouth wide open. "What?" asked Hermione, even though she knew what Lavender was going to say, "You spent the whole night downstairs with Harry didn't you?" Asked Lavender. Hermione just blushed, Lav had gotten her answer and felt quite happy with herself. "How 'bout you?" Asked Hermione, "What time did Ron leave you're room this morning?" Lavender threw a pillow to her friend. "Mione! You can be such a little pervert sometimes! For you're 411 my dear, Ron brought me up here last night at 7:00 right after the incident with Malfoy and he stayed till 8:00 because we were talking and then he stayed I think until I fell asleep and I'm 100% sure he did because I could still smell his Calvin Klein cologne" stated Lavender. (A/N: My dad has the Calvin Klein cologne! It smells really good…just thought you should know!) "All right" said Mione, "I'm going to go take a shower." Hermione went into her shower (A/N: No I am NOT going to show you graphics! Ewww…Shame on all the little perverts out there!) and for some reason couldn't stop thinking about Harry. 'He even looks good in the morning! His eyes are so beautiful, Mione stop thinking like that! It's probably the long night that is making you woozy, well I hope…' Mione hurried to get ready after she got out of her shower so she could rejoin Harry, Lavender, and Ron in the great hall. 

Harry and Ron were just as she suspected, down in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Harry had a big Quidditch Match today and as the new Gryffindor Captain he was even more nervous. Ron was trying to cheer up his friend before the big game against Slytherin but unfortunately nothing could make him feel better. "You'll do GREAT Harry" promised Hermione, who then gave him a kiss on the cheek. Harry blushed furiously at that. 'Wow her lips are so soft' though Harry. Ron noticed the two and just smiled. 'Is it possible that they like each other?' Ron thought. Harry was now outside in the quidditch field waiting for the game to start. Oliver Wood had given the rules and regulations. "Now I want a nice clean game out of all of you! And may the best team win!" said Oliver who was constantly winking at the Gryffindor's. "AND THE GAME HAS BEGUN!" started Lee Jordan "ANGELINA JOHNSON HAS GOT THE QUAFFLE! AND 10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR! OH! MARCUS HENDERSON (A/N: Marcus Flint had graduated and Marcus Henderson is now one of the chasers for Slytherin) HAS THE QUAFFLE NOW AND IS USING HIS BROOM TO GET IT PAST GRYFFINDOR'S NEW KEEPER SEAMUS FINNIGAN! SEAMUS HAS BLOCKED WITH HIS BROOM AND HAS SENT THE QUAFFLE FLYING BACK INTO THE SLYTHERINS HOOPS WHICH MAKES ANOTHER 10 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR! HARRY POTTER AND DRACO MALFOY ARE NOW OFF TO CATCH THE SNITCH! IT LOOKS LIKE DRACO WILL MAKE IT BUT WAIT HARRY IS CATCHING UP OH THIS IS A HOT GAME! NOT FLORIDA HOT BUT HAWAII HOT WITH THOSE CUTE LITTLE HULA GIRLS! MAN I LIKE THE WAY THEIR HIP MOVES WHEN THEY DO THEIR LITTLE DANCES!" Pr. McGonagall had sent a death glare to Lee who got the message. "BACK TO THE GAME! HARRY AND DRACO ARE STILL IN CLOSE GAME BUT WAIT HARRY IS NOW STANDING UP ON HIS BROOM…HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! 170 POINTS TO ZERO!" Lee Jordan finished. All Gryffindors were screaming with joy while the Slytherins were groaning because of their loss. Hermione had run up into the Quidditch field to hug her best friend. But most unexpectedly Hermione had also kissed Harry on the cheek! 'Why did I just kiss him!? And in front of the whole school!' Hermione thought but nothing was made of this matter because all Gryffindors were running up to Harry on the field to congratulate him. 

A week had gone by at Hogwarts and nothing has really happened. Hermione and Harry, however seem to be growing closer and closer every day. It was now the 11th of November and the 4th years and up were all anticipating the Yule Ball. Especially the 4th years who had never been to a ball at Hogwarts before. Ginny had her eye on someone but hadn't told anybody yet. "Hey Ginny!" said Hermione walking into the common room. Mione sat next to her friend and asked her what was on her mind. "Come on Ginny! Please tell me who you want to go to the Ball with it's eating you alive and you know it!" explained Hermione. "Well there is this guy that I have liked since umm…this summer but he'll never like me back so what's the point of asking him to the Yule Ball if I know he might say no?" Asked Ginny. "Well," started Hermione, "You could always take the risk because you never know if that person likes you too, and in love nothing ever happens without taking risks. And by the way who is the lucky guy?" Ginny started blushing "Swear you won't tell anyone?" "Scouts honor!" promised Hermione. "Seamus Finnigan…" exclaimed Ginny. Hermione just smiled and hugged her friend and walked off. 'I can't believe she likes Seamus that's so awesome!' Thought Hermione, 'I wonder who'll ask me to the Ball…'

It was now dinnertime and Dumbledore had an announcement to make. "Now as all of you know the Yule Ball will be hosted on December 14th for 4th years and up. And because it went so great last year with Durmstrang and Beaux Batons, the teachers and I have decided to invite the two school's over again for a week ofcourse to attend the Yule Ball. That is all!" All the students were know in full conversation about the other schools coming. Hermione on the other hand was not at all happy about the news. "Aren't you happy Krum won't be there?" Asked Ron. "Actually, Krum will be there." Hermione said. "Huh? How is that possible he was a 7th year last year so he graduated!" Said Harry. "Krum might be the master at quidditch but not at educational studies. Krum's grades were so poor that he had to stay back." Said Hermione. "And when we broke up he didn't seem happy at all about it and he said that he will love me forever." Harry turned sick at the thought of some other guy telling her 'He will love her forever! Please! What a liar!' Thought Harry. "Well don't worry Mione! Harry and me won't let him annoy or get to you!" Said Ron trying to cheer his friend up. Unfortunately it didn't work Hermione was feeling sick to her stomach now. 'What if Krum still loves me and will want to go out with me again? I don't feel that way about him, I feel that way about Harry!' Hermione couldn't believe she just thought that. 'But yes it all makes sense! All those feelings I've been feeling and all those thoughts I've been having! I'm in love with Harry!'

****

Please, please, please leave a review it will mean a lot to me!!!


	5. Everybody finally realizes how they feel...

****

"I own nothing I tell you NOTHING… except maybe the computer I am using."

Essential, Chapter 5

Hermione was still upset about the fact that Krum was coming back. She didn't feel like talking to Harry o Ron about it. Mione decided to just ponder on her thoughts in the common room that night. 

'I can't believe Krum is coming back and especially when things between Harry and me are going so great! If Krum comes back and starts interfering in my personal life its going to make it nearly impossible for all my dreams about Harry to come true. Damn Krum! Couldn't you just stay in Bulgaria and leave Harry and me the hell alone!' Ron found Mione in the common room and decided to come talk to her. "Hey…" Ron started, "listen I know how hard it must be for you that Krum is coming back I mean he is you're ex boyfriend and especially since things with Harry and you are going so bloody great." Hermione was shocked by what Ron had just said, did he know how she felt about Harry? "Wha-What?" Asked Hermione. "Come on Mione! I'm not that big of a bloody idiot!! I know that you have a thing for him I mean you too are constantly flirting! It is obvious to everyone except Harry and you." Hermione didn't know what to say about what Ron had just said. "Ron, listen you have got to promise me that you will not speak a word about this to any one I mean imagine if Harry found out how I felt about him? The scandal it would make in our friendship! I hold to that friendship dearly and I don't know yet if I want to risk it." Ron simply nodded and hugged his bestfriend. "I can't believe my two best friends are in love! This is sooo bloody brilliant!" Hermione seemed struck by what Ron had just said. 'My two bestfriends are in love' "Does Harry love me too?" Asked Hermione. "I don't know yet," said Ron, "But if he does and you two end up going out and getting married and having children, I think that I'll be the happiest guy on earth seeing my two bestfriends being so happy together." Ron and Hermione stayed in the common room talking in each other's arms. (A/N: They are just friends I guess you know that but I am just mentioning this for the people who are a little 'slow') Lavender walked down the stairs and noticed Hermione and Ron in each other's arms. For some particular reason Lav was feeling extremely jealous at the moment. 'Am I jealous of Mione for being in Ron's arms?' She thought to herself. 'I hope not. I mean she's one my best friends and I want the best for her. Don't I?' Lavender ran back up the stairs, but what she didn't notice was that Hermione had seen her creep down the stairs. That night Harry was in his bed thinking about one particular girl. (A/N: For the people who are a little 'slow' the girl is Hermione) 'If Krum comes back its going to ruin everything! I love Hermione! I can't believe I just thought that! But it all makes sense those feelings I have been having…I love Hermione! She is just so beautiful, sweet, smart, caring…perfect in every way. I won't let Krum get to her! I just won't!' Thought Harry before falling asleep.

The next morning Harry and Ron went downstairs to breakfast. Hermione was already there, reading **_Hogwarts: A History_**…once again. It was funny to Ron and Harry, Hermione had read that book about 100 times! It was a usual breakfast for the Gryffindor for every student…except one. Lavender was looking blankly at her plate and she looked like a total reck…as if she had been crying all night. "Hey Lav honey, what's wrong?" Asked a concerned Hermione. "Nothing nothing at all…I've gotta go!" Lavender was running out of the hall trying to push back the tears. Hermione knew what was wrong with her friend…it was about what happened last night. Hermione knew that Lavender was there but didn't imagine that Lavender liked Ron I mean she never mentioned it to anyone not even Parvati! As Lavender ran out the hall, she ran into the last person that she would want to see at a moment like this. (A/N: **sings** A moment like this some people wait a life time for a moment like this some people search forever for that one special kiss oooo I can't believe its happening to me some people wait a life time for a moment like this! I love that song!) "Wow Lav what's wrong?" Asked a concerned looking Draco. "Nothing! Just leave me alone I don't want to deal with you." Draco took Lav in his arms. "GET OFF ME!" Lavender screamed. Ron came in the room and started punching out Malfoy. "I WARNED YOU MALFOY!" Were Ron's last words before Dumbledore came in to stop the fight between the two guys. Behind Dumbledore were students going "Ohhh!" "Fight, fight, fight!" and even "I bet you 20 sickles that Draco will win" Dumbledore led Ron and Draco into his office. While Lav, Mione, and Harry were waiting outside of it. It seemed like forever that Ron and Draco had been in there. When Ron and Draco came out Hermione was sleeping on Harry's shoulder. (A/N: AWWWWW!) 'Her hair smells really good' thought Harry before having to wake Mione up. Harry led all his friends' back to the common room. "What happened?" Asked Harry to Ron. "Well Dumbledore lectured us both about how fighting was 'bad' and then he said that we had to serve detention for the whole weekend." Lavender mouth opened wide. "Ron! I am so sorry this was my entire fault. I shouldn't have yelled 'GET OFF ME' like I did! I am such a drama queen and see where my faults got you." Ron shrugged, "It's OK, I mean I promised you the first day we were here at school that I would protect you against Malfoy and I kept my promise." Lavender hugged Ron so tightly "Thank you soo much! You're such a great friend" Lavender kissed Ron on the cheek before running back upstairs. Ron turned as red as the color of his hair. Hermione and Harry laughed. "What?" asked Ron, "You like her!" Said Hermione and Harry in unison. Ron stormed off "NO I don't!" Harry was finally happy to have Hermione to himself so he could talk to her about Krum. "So did you think about what will happen with Krum at all?" Asked Harry. "Yes" started Hermione, "I won't let him get to me I mean everything is going so great in my personal life that I just don't want him to ruin it. I said I didn't love him and I hope that he still knows that…" "Good." Hermione was struck. "Good?" Harry blushed to a bright shade of pink, "Good, that you won't let him get to you. Because I don't want the same thing to happen." "What happened?" Asked Hermione. "Last year Krum confronted me in asking me if I liked you. When I asked why, he said it was because you would always talk about me." Hermione blushed. "Did you say that you didn't like me?" Asked Hermione again. Harry just smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"


	6. Girl Talk

****

"I own nothing I tell you NOTHING…except maybe the computer I am using!"

Essential, Chapter 6

As usual it was a boring evening for everybody in Gryffindor. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were all quietly talking in a corner while Lavender and Seamus were playing a game of spit. Ginny was watching Seamus, oh she wanted to go to the dance with him. Unfortunately for Ginny, Seamus and Lavender were going together as friends, it had been announced earlier this evening. Harry wanted to ask Hermione so much it hurt and Hermione wanted Harry to ask her. And for Ron…it was obvious to most of his friends that he wanted to ask Lavender, he denied liking her but deep down inside everyone knew he fancied her. (A/N: Fancy or fancied is like one of my favorite words!) Ron was extremely jealous of Seamus, he was going with his girl. He quietly stood up and told Harry and Mione he was going to go for a walk. "G'night guys." He said before leaving. Ron gave a weak smile to Lavender before heading out the door. Now that Ron was gone Harry could ask Hermione to the dance. "Mione?" Asked Harry. "Yes?" She replied, "I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me, as friends ofcourse, I would love to have you're company." Said harry slowly. Hermione beamed. "Ofcourse Harry! There is no one I rather go with!" Hermione hugged Harry so tightly at that moment. "You're the best Harry!" She whispered quietly into his ear. 

Meanwhile, Ron was walking alone in the corridors of the school. 'I can't believe Lav is going with Seamus, fortunately they are just going as friends, and it's like if I were to go with Mione. God I should of just asked her…' He thought walking quietly down the halls. Suddenly, Ron felt a light touch on his shoulder and he turned around cautiously. "Parvati!" exclaimed Ron. "The one and only…" She responded. "What are you doing here?" Asked Ron. "I was looking for you cutie…You see I was wondering If you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me. I promise we'll have lots of fun." She said coolly. 'I don't want to go with her though' thought Ron 'yet again I'll have to anyway because Lavender is going with Seamus I guess I'll have to say…' "Yes" Parvati kissed Ron on the cheek and walked off. And as one surprise leads to another, Ron and Parvati didn't notice but Lavender had over heard their whole conversation. Lav was walking off to find Ron when she over heard Parvati ask Ron to the Ball. ' That two-timing witch! How dare she do that?! She knows the way I feel about Ron in yet she still goes behind my back and asks him out! What if he likes her…' Lavender didn't have time to finish her thought, she was running back to the common room tears in her eyes. (A/N: As you can notice Lav is very sensitive.) Hermione ran up to the Girls' Dormitory and found Lavender crying on her four-poster bed. Fortunately they were the only two in the dorm at the moment so Hermione could talk to her friend in privacy. "Oh Lav! What's wrong luv?" Asked a concerned Hermione. Lavender just sniffed. "You can tell me anything, I'm sworn to secrecy I swear!" Lavender got up and her eyes were all puffy and tears were running down her cheeks. "You see Mione, I like this guy right and I've liked him since the beginning of this year and I just found out that my best friend asked him to the Yule Ball even though she knew I liked him, and I am afraid he likes her too!" Hermione looked at her friend. "Why do you think he likes her too?" "Because he said YES!" Hermione just sat there hugging and rocking her friend. It had been 5 minutes since they hadn't been talking. "Ron" said Hermione. "Huh?" Said clueless Lavender. "It's Ron you like…" Lavender nodded silently. "Harry" Hermione looked at her friend. "Huh?" Mione said. "It's Harry you like." Explained Lav. Hermione nodded. The girls both laughed. "I knew you liked Harry, Mione, I mean it was so obvious since the first time I saw you two in my first year…" Hermione blushed. "And even though you said that it's only since the beginning of this year that you like Ron I don't believe you. You've liked him since second year." Lavender nodded. "I think I love Harry…" Said Hermione. "You mean you're _in love _with Harry!?" Asked Lavender, "Yes!" Stated Hermione. "I am _in love_ with Harry!" Both girls hugged each other. This was going to be an interesting year. 


	7. A Surprise in Hogsmeade

****

"I own nothing I tell you…NOTHING! Except maybe the computer I am using."

Essential, Chapter 7

It was bright morning, Harry noticed as he woke up. "It's Saturday!" he said to himself. Ron and him were going to go buy their robes for the ball today. It was now the 1st of December and the Ball was on the 14th. Only two more weeks. Unfortunately, Viktor and his school would be arriving on the 7th. "Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville…WAKE UP!" Said an excited Harry. The other four boys woke up reluctantly and groaning. Ron was still a little upset with Seamus but he decided to let it slide…for today at least. "The only reason you're so excited of going out today Harry is because you're going to spend time with Mione." Said Dean to Harry. Harry just blushed as the four other boys laughed. "Once again, I am going with your sister, Ron." Said Neville. Ron nodded slightly. All the boys got up and went down to the Great Hall. The Hall was already set up for Christmas holidays. Snow would occasionally fall on the students, ofcourse the snow was bewitched by the professors so it could fall in the Great Hall. A huge Christmas Tree was set near the fireplace. And plenty of decorations were set around the hall. "Are you ready to go?" Asked Hermione to Harry. Harry let out his arm to her and she laughed gladly taking it. All the students (3rd year and up) were going to Hogsmeade today. Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Seamus, Neville, and Parvati were all following Harry and Hermione who were in the lead. It was quite bizarre for Harry. Nothing had happened, no sign of Voldemort, (A/N: VOLDIE HEHEHEHEHE! j/p) no sign of death, ok maybe like 5 from Trelawney but everybody knew she was just a fraud. "I like this…" started Hermione, "What do you like?" Asked Harry. "This, spending quality time with you…it's just perfect." Harry felt his body warm up as Mione said that. 'Does she really mean what she's saying?' Thought Harry. 'Oh god I hope so!' Harry and the gang had arrived at Hogsmeade and decided to split up. Girls go one way and the boys the other. "We'll meet up at the Sherbet's Ice Cream Parlor in 1 hour." Stated Ron. The girls were already at the dress shop. " _Lady Coronia's Beautiful Gowns_!" Squealed Lavender and Ginny who were running in the door. It was beautiful inside. Dresses were being exposed everywhere around the shop. Hermione spotted at beautiful black dress. It reached down to her feet and it in the back there were spaghetti straps to protect her skin. It was beautiful. Hermione went to try it on, after that she went to see the other girls. "It looks perfect on you!" Said Ginny. "It's like you were DESTINED for this dress!" Explained Lavender. Parvati just stood and watched. "What do you think Parvati?" Asked Hermione, though it was obvious that Mione really didn't care what Parvati thought. "It's all right I guess…though it might make you look fat." Explained Parvati plainly. Hermione just stood there and didn't know what to say. "Don't listen to a word she says Mione! You look beautiful, Harry is so lucky! Vati is just jealous of how you look!" Lavender explained, giving a death glare to Parvati. Lavender picked out a beautiful Lavender coulored (A/N: Blonde's look really good in that color! Want proof? ME!) Dress that also went down to her feet. It seemed like it was shining when she tried it on. It gave a naked back, but not as low to where it would be un proper to wear. Ginny tried on a long red dress that covered her back and went down to her ankles. And as for Parvati well…lets just say she didn't mind going for a risky look. Her dress was short, up to her knees. It was a sparkling green and extremely tight. The girl's all paid for their dresses and left the store. "I am so happy with my dress!" Exclaimed Lavender. "You look like a 1000 galleons! When 'he' sees you he'll drop dead!" Said Hermione, making sure that Lavender understood that her 'he' meant 'Ron'. Parvati glared at Hermione, she knew something was up…except she didn't know what it was. 

On the other side of Hogsmeade, the boys had also bought their robes. Harry had bought a green one, Neville a light blue one, Ron a dark blue one, Dean a dark brown, and Seamus a black one. (All based on eye coulor…well mostly) Harry had never felt so happy in his life. He was taking the girl he loved to the Ball, though he couldn't help feeling bad for his best friend who hadn't had the courage to ask the girl he wanted to the ball. Ron gave Harry a pathetic little smile to Harry. "Oh Hell! We have to meet up with the girls." Said Seamus. The five boys ran to the parlor in a hurry.

When they arrived they were all panting. "Where's Lav?" Said Ron trying to catch his breath as he spoke. "Over getting the ice creams." Said Ginny. "Guys want me to go get them for us too?" Asked Ron. All the guys nodded and asked for Vanilla or Chocolat. Ron ran up to the stand asking for two vanillas, two chocolates, and one cookie dough for himself. (A/N: Cookie Dough is one of my favorites! So is Chocolat and vanilla!) "Well, well, well, if it isn't Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown?" Asked a very cocky Draco. "Leave, Draco, please." Asked Lavender. "All right, but only for you princess, oh and that reminds me. Save me a dance at the ball?" With that Draco left. Lav sighed. "Hey Ron…" She started, "So I heard Vati and you are going to the ball together?" Ron looked down. "Yeh I guess we are…" "What's wrong Ron? Don't you want to go with her?" Ron looked up at her and stared into her sky blue eyes. "You figure that one out…" Ron got his ice creams and brought them back to the table followed by Lavender who also took cookie dough for herself. Harry was staring at Hermione who also was staring at Harry. Seamus and Ginny were talking, and Dean and Lav were talking about…SOCCER! "No way Dean! The French are the best soccer team, and the English are second! You've got that theory all wrong and then come the Italians followed by the Germans!" Exclaimed Lavender. "No my friend you've got it wrong! The English are the best then the french, then the germans, and then the Italians!" This outburst made the whole gang laugh. "You're fighting about soccer again! God is that the only thing you two do?" Asked Hermione laughing on Harry's shoulder, their laughter was so uncontrollable that they both fell off their chairs into each other's arms. (A/N: Seems to happen a lot to those two doesn't it?) And to make matters worst their ice creams fell unto of their faces. "Hafing fun Hermioninee?" Hermione noticed the voice. Only one person called her like that. Viktor Krum was back!

****

Reviews please I need at least 15! It means a lot thanks a lot to those who do review, and also thanks to those who read my story!


	8. There She Goes

****

"I own nothing I tell you NOTHING…except maybe the computer I am using."

Essential, Chapter 8

"Viktor!?" Asked Hermione. She couldn't believe he was here! He was only supposed to arrive in a week NOT today, especially since this day she was spending was only supposed to be spent with Harry and her. "I am glad to fee you Hermioninee" Said Viktor, quite aggravated with the scene he saw as he arrived. (A/N: Just to say it is REALLY hard to talk as write like Viktor Krum, so please give me a break on this! Thank you). "Arry, Ron…" started Viktor, as both boys nodded. "I came to fee you Hermioninee, I'f missed you much." Seamus couldn't help but laugh at the way Krum spoke. As for Parvati and Lavender, they were just really embarrassed by seeing Viktor especially since they stalked him all last year. "I'm surprised to see you Viktor, but I really find it inappropriate of you to come like this without saying anything." Spoke a very nervous and angry Hermione. What was he doing here? Harry and her will never end up together if Krum keeps on coming to ruin their romantic moments, or what Hermione thought romantic. "I fought I vaz being romantic." Said Viktor plainly. Hermione blushed as Harry tightened his knuckles. "I fought that we could maybe talk avout vat happened." Exclaimed Viktor. Hermione nodded her head reluctantly. It was obvious to everyone that she didn't want to go with Viktor but she just had to, to get everything straightened out, before it got out of hand. "Don't worry Harry…" said Ron, "You'll get the girl." The gang nodded silently as they watched Hermione and Krum leave together to go to a more 'secluded' area. 

"I still love you Hermioninee" started Krum, "I'm not going to gif up on our relaphionship." Hermione told Viktor to give up but he wouldn't listen, he told her that he knew she loved him but was just too afraid to admit it to herself yet. With that Viktor left, leaving a very confused Hermione. 'Oh that git! I DON'T love him at all!' She thought before heading back to Harry and everyone else. Ron and Lavender were talking quietly which obviously annoyed Pansy, Neville and Dean were talking about life at home, and Ginny and Seamus were flirtingly talking to each other, while drinking out of a Chocolat Milkshake with two straws. "What happened?" Asked Harry as Hermione came back. "That ass said that he knew that I loved him but I was too afraid to admit it to myself yet, really is he that conceited? I don't love him!" Said an extremely aggravated Hermione. "I trust we should go back to school, its getting late." Said Ginny. Everybody left the parlor to head back to Hogwarts. 

Back in the common room, the girls were all talking about their day while the boys were out watching Harry practice Quidditch. "This was quite an exciting day wasn't it?" Asked Ginny, ofcourse to break the silence in the room. "It was Gin! You'll never believe what your brother told me!" Said Lavender. "What?" Asked Ginny. "He said that when you were little, age 7 I think, you would always follow him around doing whatever he did and doing whatever you told him to do." "WHAT A LIAR! HE PROBABLY SAID THAT TO IMPRESS YOU, I MEAN I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!" Lavender was awe struck, 'Impress me?' She thought to herself. "Lav…" started Parvati, "I really don't like you and Ron talking together so much, I mean he is my date to the Ball not yours…" Hermione saw the look on Lavender's face as Parvati said this, Lav seemed hurt and surprised in a negative way. "HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE SUCH A LITTLE SPOILED BITCH PARVATI!" Screamed Hermione trying to protect her friend. Parvati just stood up, swore at Hermione and Lavender and ran up the stairs to the dormitory. Hermione knew that she never liked Parvati and now she knew why. "Enough about that, what are you going to do about Viktor?" Asked Lavender to Hermione. "I told him I wanted nothing more to do with him, I mean I did like him last year but it was just a crush it was not a big deal, but he seriously thinks I love him which I totally don't! I never noticed how conceited he was until now, I mean its true what they say isn't it? You never now how someone is really like until they lose something or just get mad." Ginny nodded. Gin knew that Hermione liked Harry even though Mione had only told Lav about it. "Ginny? Listen I know you like Seamus a lot and I am so sorry that I am going with him, when I know that you want to, I swear that if I knew earlier I would have never accepted his preposition. But see he was so worried that he wouldn't get a date and I was so worried too that I decided to say yes because I mean I didn't want to end up going all alone, you know? I'm sorry it was selfish of me." Said Lavender in a sad tone. Ginny stood up and went over to hug her friend. "It's all right I'm not mad at all. I know that Seamus and you are just best friends and nothing more! But if I were you I would start worrying about Parvati and not my goodness. She's acting quite bitchy lately." Hermione nodded to Ginny's comment but everyone could tell that Hermione wasn't paying that much of attention to her two friends. 'I wish that Krum wasn't here, I wish that it was only Harry and me in each other's arms, telling each other we love each other.' Hermione thought to herself. Gin and Lav could tell that Mione was thinking about Harry and went up to her and took her into a big embrace. Mione, Lav, and Gin were all hugging each other in the middle of the common room. 

Meanwhile outside Harry had finished practice and was getting ready to meet the boys outside on the bleachers. 'God I hate Krum! He's going to ruin every plan I had to tell Hermione that l love her. I have to be strong about this, I need to win her over before Krum does, because or else I'll never forgive myself!' Thought Harry to himself. Harry hurried putting his broom back, so he could go see his friends outside. "You were great Harry!" Said Neville. "You caught the snitch twice!" Said Seamus and Dean. Ron smiled and said "You don't need me to tell you how good a Quidditch player you are, you already know for you're self!" Harry smiled at his friends and told them what he was thinking about Hermione. "I'll get her guys I will!" The only people in the school that knew that Harry liked Hermione were his four friends, and the only people that knew that Hermione liked Harry were her two friends. Mione would never tell Parvati the way she felt about Harry. It was now 9 pm and every student was in his or her dorm. In the Gryffindor's Girls Dormitory, Hermione was reading a book on Faeries, Ginny was painting her nails, Parvati was reading a cheesy magazine, and Lavender was listening to her CD player. "What are you listening to, Lav?" Asked Hermione. Lav looked at Hermione and said "_There She Goes_ by the La's, I know it's a really old song but it's my all time favorite." (A/N: That's my favorite song! ^ ^) Hermione and Ginny also said they loved that song and asked Lavender if she could put it in the boom box so they could all listen to it. Parvati just rolled her eyes at the girls 'God I hate the song!' Lavender did as she was asked and put the song on so that every one could listen to it.

There she goes 

There she goes again 

Racing thru' my brain 

And I just can't contain 

This feelin' that remains 

There she blows 

There she blows again 

Pulsing thru' my vein 

And I just can't contain 

This feelin' that remains 

There she goes, there she goes again 

She calls my name, pulls my train 

No one else could heal my pain 

And I just can't contain 

This feelin' that remains 

There she goes 

There she goes again 

Chasing down my lane 

And I just can't contain 

This feelin' that remains 


	9. There She Goes

****

"I own nothing I tell you NOTHING…except maybe the computer I am using."

Essential, Chapter 8

"Viktor!?" Asked Hermione. She couldn't believe he was here! He was only supposed to arrive in a week NOT today, especially since this day she was spending was only supposed to be spent with Harry and her. "I am glad to fee you Hermioninee" Said Viktor, quite aggravated with the scene he saw as he arrived. (A/N: Just to say it is REALLY hard to talk as write like Viktor Krum, so please give me a break on this! Thank you). "Arry, Ron…" started Viktor, as both boys nodded. "I came to fee you Hermioninee, I'f missed you much." Seamus couldn't help but laugh at the way Krum spoke. As for Parvati and Lavender, they were just really embarrassed by seeing Viktor especially since they stalked him all last year. "I'm surprised to see you Viktor, but I really find it inappropriate of you to come like this without saying anything." Spoke a very nervous and angry Hermione. What was he doing here? Harry and her will never end up together if Krum keeps on coming to ruin their romantic moments, or what Hermione thought romantic. "I fought I vaz being romantic." Said Viktor plainly. Hermione blushed as Harry tightened his knuckles. "I fought that we could maybe talk avout vat happened." Exclaimed Viktor. Hermione nodded her head reluctantly. It was obvious to everyone that she didn't want to go with Viktor but she just had to, to get everything straightened out, before it got out of hand. "Don't worry Harry…" said Ron, "You'll get the girl." The gang nodded silently as they watched Hermione and Krum leave together to go to a more 'secluded' area. 

"I still love you Hermioninee" started Krum, "I'm not going to gif up on our relaphionship." Hermione told Viktor to give up but he wouldn't listen, he told her that he knew she loved him but was just too afraid to admit it to herself yet. With that Viktor left, leaving a very confused Hermione. 'Oh that git! I DON'T love him at all!' She thought before heading back to Harry and everyone else. Ron and Lavender were talking quietly which obviously annoyed Pansy, Neville and Dean were talking about life at home, and Ginny and Seamus were flirtingly talking to each other, while drinking out of a Chocolat Milkshake with two straws. "What happened?" Asked Harry as Hermione came back. "That ass said that he knew that I loved him but I was too afraid to admit it to myself yet, really is he that conceited? I don't love him!" Said an extremely aggravated Hermione. "I trust we should go back to school, its getting late." Said Ginny. Everybody left the parlor to head back to Hogwarts. 

Back in the common room, the girls were all talking about their day while the boys were out watching Harry practice Quidditch. "This was quite an exciting day wasn't it?" Asked Ginny, ofcourse to break the silence in the room. "It was Gin! You'll never believe what your brother told me!" Said Lavender. "What?" Asked Ginny. "He said that when you were little, age 7 I think, you would always follow him around doing whatever he did and doing whatever you told him to do." "WHAT A LIAR! HE PROBABLY SAID THAT TO IMPRESS YOU, I MEAN I WOULD NEVER DO SUCH A THING!" Lavender was awe struck, 'Impress me?' She thought to herself. "Lav…" started Parvati, "I really don't like you and Ron talking together so much, I mean he is my date to the Ball not yours…" Hermione saw the look on Lavender's face as Parvati said this, Lav seemed hurt and surprised in a negative way. "HOW DARE YOU ACT LIKE SUCH A LITTLE SPOILED BITCH PARVATI!" Screamed Hermione trying to protect her friend. Parvati just stood up, swore at Hermione and Lavender and ran up the stairs to the dormitory. Hermione knew that she never liked Parvati and now she knew why. "Enough about that, what are you going to do about Viktor?" Asked Lavender to Hermione. "I told him I wanted nothing more to do with him, I mean I did like him last year but it was just a crush it was not a big deal, but he seriously thinks I love him which I totally don't! I never noticed how conceited he was until now, I mean its true what they say isn't it? You never now how someone is really like until they lose something or just get mad." Ginny nodded. Gin knew that Hermione liked Harry even though Mione had only told Lav about it. "Ginny? Listen I know you like Seamus a lot and I am so sorry that I am going with him, when I know that you want to, I swear that if I knew earlier I would have never accepted his preposition. But see he was so worried that he wouldn't get a date and I was so worried too that I decided to say yes because I mean I didn't want to end up going all alone, you know? I'm sorry it was selfish of me." Said Lavender in a sad tone. Ginny stood up and went over to hug her friend. "It's all right I'm not mad at all. I know that Seamus and you are just best friends and nothing more! But if I were you I would start worrying about Parvati and not my goodness. She's acting quite bitchy lately." Hermione nodded to Ginny's comment but everyone could tell that Hermione wasn't paying that much of attention to her two friends. 'I wish that Krum wasn't here, I wish that it was only Harry and me in each other's arms, telling each other we love each other.' Hermione thought to herself. Gin and Lav could tell that Mione was thinking about Harry and went up to her and took her into a big embrace. Mione, Lav, and Gin were all hugging each other in the middle of the common room. 

Meanwhile outside Harry had finished practice and was getting ready to meet the boys outside on the bleachers. 'God I hate Krum! He's going to ruin every plan I had to tell Hermione that l love her. I have to be strong about this, I need to win her over before Krum does, because or else I'll never forgive myself!' Thought Harry to himself. Harry hurried putting his broom back, so he could go see his friends outside. "You were great Harry!" Said Neville. "You caught the snitch twice!" Said Seamus and Dean. Ron smiled and said "You don't need me to tell you how good a Quidditch player you are, you already know for you're self!" Harry smiled at his friends and told them what he was thinking about Hermione. "I'll get her guys I will!" The only people in the school that knew that Harry liked Hermione were his four friends, and the only people that knew that Hermione liked Harry were her two friends. Mione would never tell Parvati the way she felt about Harry. It was now 9 pm and every student was in his or her dorm. In the Gryffindor's Girls Dormitory, Hermione was reading a book on Faeries, Ginny was painting her nails, Parvati was reading a cheesy magazine, and Lavender was listening to her CD player. "What are you listening to, Lav?" Asked Hermione. Lav looked at Hermione and said "_There She Goes_ by the La's, I know it's a really old song but it's my all time favorite." (A/N: That's my favorite song! ^ ^) Hermione and Ginny also said they loved that song and asked Lavender if she could put it in the boom box so they could all listen to it. Parvati just rolled her eyes at the girls 'God I hate the song!' Lavender did as she was asked and put the song on so that every one could listen to it.

There she goes 

There she goes again 

Racing thru' my brain 

And I just can't contain 

This feelin' that remains 

There she blows 

There she blows again 

Pulsing thru' my vein 

And I just can't contain 

This feelin' that remains 

There she goes, there she goes again 

She calls my name, pulls my train 

No one else could heal my pain 

And I just can't contain 

This feelin' that remains 

There she goes 

There she goes again 

Chasing down my lane 

And I just can't contain 

This feelin' that remains 


	10. The Yule Ball

****

"I own nothing I tell you….NOTHING!"

Essential, Chapter 9

It was the night of the Yule Ball and all the girls were getting ready to go with their dates. Hermione who had confronted Krum once again was happy with herself and thought about it no more. All the boys were downstairs in the common room. "How long will they still be!?" Exclaimed an aggravated Ron. Ginny peaked out of the room. "10 minutes!" But all the boys knew that when Gin meant 10 minutes it was actually 30. (A/N: Us girls are always taking so much time but…. it's too look good for you men! Humph!) The boys were all playing card games when the girls descended from the girl's dormitory. Harry's mouth dropped open when he saw Hermione come down first (Imagine all the girls being drop dead gorgeous I don't feel like explaining with mindless details oh yeh, remember the dresses too) 'Wow' harry thought to himself, 'I am taking the most beautiful girl to the Ball.' All the boys had their mouths dropping open when they saw the girls come down the stairs. Much to Lavenders liking Ron had his mouth drop open as she came down not as Parvati came down, which on the other hand Parvati took with much displeasure. All the dates took each other's arms and left for the Great Hall. As they entered they noticed that couples were already dancing on the dance floor. Much to the girls pleasure Muggle Music was on. The group sat down and ordered Butter Beer while chatting softly. 'I have to ask her to dance' thought Harry. It was a perfect opportunity to…it was a slow. It was "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne. Harry asked Hermione to dance and they were now both on the dance floor staring into each other's eyes as the music swayed along. "Harry?" Started Hermione, "Remember that day in the common room when I asked you if you liked me and you said 'What do you think?'" Harry looked at Hermione and smiled. "What do you think?" He asked coolly. Hermione just said "I hope its yes because I love you too…" but before Hermione could finish what she was about to say, Harry bent his head down and kissed Hermione on the lips for what seemed an eternity to the two. This kiss wasn't like any other kiss, it was full of passion and love…everything that Hermione and Harry had ever felt for each other. Harry was the first one to stop the kiss saying, "I love you too" Harry and Mione remained on the dance floor until the song ended. As they walked back to their table hand in hand, they could hear whistling and clapping from around the room. It was now 10:30 and Ron had just come back from yet ANOTHER dance with Parvati. "You OK Man?" Asked Harry to his friend. "She won't stop dancing with me! It's horrible!" Said Ron panting, trying to catch his breath. After half an hour of taking a break one of Lavender's favorite songs was on. Unfortunately for her, Seamus was off some where with Ginny dancing. She was happy for the two but…it was her song. "I love this song" she sighed to herself. It was "Losing You" by Busted. Ron started moving towards her to ask her to dance when Parvati came up to him. "Where do you think you're going?!" Asked Parvati, Ron simply pushed her out of the way and asked, "Lavender will you dance with me?" Lavender took Ron's hand gladly and they headed for the dance floor. Near the middle of the song Lav and Ron had admitted their feelings for each other, and as Hermione and Harry they shared one long passionate kiss. It was a good night for everybody well almost everybody…Parvati, Draco, and Krum were now extremely pissed that they had lost the guy or the girl.

Harry and Hermione met at the pond at 12:00 pm and shared the most magical night they had ever had in their life. "There's no love without a magical feeling…" said Harry to Hermione before kissing her gently.


End file.
